Siempre Tuyo: Es Amor
by Chiby-Rin
Summary: sentimientos, versos.... que unen a dos almas enamoradas, una diferencia entre el 'querer' y el 'amar'. un Ryu x Tat. disfrutenlo!


**Siempre Tuyo: Es Amor**

Te miro, estas durmiendo… si… por fin estas a mi lado, pareciera que me buscas entre tus sueños. Ya nada es igual… tu lo haces todo especial… como el final de una melodía si fuese el camino al altar.

Te abrazo, abres tus ojos, aquellos que invitan a perderme en un obscuro mar… me miran brillosos… no somnolientos, mas bien ilusionados… preciosos.

Te aferras a mi cuerpo y escondes tu rostro, pareces buscar refugio… apoyo, calor entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Es algo tan simple y tan bello… tan sencillo y a la vez tan complejo…

Te susurro un "te quiero" y no hay movimiento… nos quedamos así unos momentos disfrutando de ese instante como si fuese el primero, me embriago con el aroma de tu pelo.

Te busco en tu escondite, miradas… palabras… todas están guardadas mientras espero en un silencio que parece ser eterno… maldito sea el tiempo! Las hojas caen mas y más lento cuando no te tengo… los minutos parecen milenios.

Te doy un casto beso y tembloroso repito de nuevo… "te quiero", te veo dudoso y…. Molesto? Luego de unos momentos te levantas y me dices con tono seco: "pues yo no te quiero"…

Te veo, yo perplejo… tu casi… riendo… mientras unes tus labios a los míos, contradiciéndote entre palabras y gestos, sin embargo aunque me dejo… no comprendo.

Te parezco un juego? Comienzo a sentirme usado, por tercera vez el amor me a traicionado y cuando las lágrimas traspasan el contorno susurras "no te quiero… mas bien Te amo"… y así mi mundo ya está arreglado.

Quien diría que sabes mas del amor que yo… tanta fuerza, tanto valor, pareciera que lucharas por los dos… que palabras mas correctas, no es querer es amor.

Mírame! Estoy temblando, parezco un crío asustado… me engañaste malvado, pensé… que me habías dejado. Eres un ángel, mi ángel de amor. Eres tan igual a mi pero a la vez tan superior, tan hermoso pareces un regalo que me dio Dios

Protégeme! Y que este amor no cese, cuídame del dolor… porque sufrir es mi más grande temor. Pero el dejarte sería el más grande error. Y porque me dices "no"? si no puedes ser mas que un ángel del cielo que vino a proteger mis sueños.

Abrázame! Porque estoy llorando…y deseo sentirte a mi lado, ahora soy yo quien esconde su rostro, me disculpo y respondo: "Tatsuha… Eres mi mayor tesoro". Quizá mi ángel guardián? Eres el único que me supo valorar, te agradezco por todo, mi amor… porque tu has venido a menguar este dolor

Créeme! Porque, a pesar de que para mi el amor era dolor, quiero arriesgarlo todo y entregarte mi corazón. Suspirando doy gracias al destino por haberte conocido. Vaya tu respuesta… si que me has sorprendido.

Acércame! Que necesito sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, el latir que nace en tu pecho, para sentirme tan protegido que ni al infierno temo.

Bésame! Me dejo envolver por el dulzor de tus labios, que veneno tan raro… acaso es pecado? Prefiero mil veces renunciar al cielo a que me dejes sin uno de tus besos.

Tómame! Porque mis sentimientos no son solo pasión, dancemos en un vals de locura y amor… hagamos uno los dos.

Ámame! Me devuelves la esperanza para volver a soñar, eres alguien tan especial, un niño y pareces todo un hombre experto en la palabra 'amar'… y yo que soy un hombre solo quiero aparentar, negar la realidad actuando como infante… pero ya no mas! Ya no mas mi dulce amante… dime como podría engañarte a ti que eres mi ángel?

Por favor nunca me abandones… no me traiciones o mi corazón no aguantará… la tercera… sería el final…

Mi tatsu-chan… te amo cada vez mas y mas, eres mi universo mi razón para brillar, porque yo, siendo tu estrella, sin la oscuridad esta luz no puede brillar.

Pasé mucho tiempo solo… buscando amor… buscando a alguien que escuchara mi dolor, pero tu eres mas que compañía, eres mi fuente de amor y alegría.

Ahora sé y comprendo que mi vida no tendría sentido sin tu cariño.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, de tu corazón… y cada día que pasa, a pesar de que no haya razón, quiero tenerte aquí, junto a mi.

No dejes de amarme de alumbrar mi vida, mi existir.

Hoy quiero ofrecerte un pacto de amor, aun que pocos nos acepten, aunque muchos nos odien, no dejemos a nadie matar nuestra ilusión, la ilusión del amor.

Dime que sientes… quiero saber que me amas con la fuerza de tu corazón. Dices que soy la luz que ilumina tu día pero dime … yo sin tu amor que soy?

Nadie me ha amado como tu, te necesito para poder ser luz.

Toma mis miedos, mis recuerdos, mi corazón, te lo doy todo porque quiero ser tuyo mi amor.

Llena mi alma y mis pensamientos de ti y así déjame ser feliz.

Toma mis manos… toma mis labios… toma mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Te amo.

Siempre tuyo.

Ryuichi Sakuma

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

notas de chiby:

holas! XDDD q tal? les gusto? ojala que si! ;o; este es el primer fic que subo... P lo hice hace unos dias... fue lo que salio en el momento... si, lo se... esta todo cursi y pasado a corazones no da! XDDD pero me gusta.

para los que no se dan cuenta esto fue un RyuxTat, y lo de la diferencia entre el querer y el amar... ehhh es parte de un versoU "el querer es de posesión, en cambio amar es el sentimiento del corazon"... de ahi salio todo esto no da! o XDD

Este fic va dedicado a las dos unicas personas que leyeron esto antes de ser publicado y les encanto tal cual! Shini-chan ( mi gemela, mi amiga, mi angel! Eres preciosa niña!) y kumagorita! (chichi, mi niña ojala suba el animo... ya sabe que esto del amor es curioso... arriba el animo! o ) XDDD gracias mis niñas! Las kero muxo!

preguntas comentarios criticas lo que sea XDD todo es bienvenido!

bye bye na no da!

Chiby Sakuma-Uesugi.

La belleza de este paisaje me hace recodar tu rostro angelical, eres mi amor… eres mi paz


End file.
